1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of packing materials, and in particular to a decorative platter with a decorative strip mounted under receptacles formed by tabs raised from the surface of the platter. The invention also concerns a method and apparatus for making the platter, including a movable pin arrangement for temporarily lifting the tabs to receive the strip. The decorative platter of the invention is particularly useful for foods such as cookies.
2. Prior Art
Packing and display trays for foods are known in various embodiments, including those having decorative edging configurations at the periphery of trays, bowls and/or plates. U.S. Design Pat. No. 267,543-Nemura et al discloses a plate with flower-like edging, the plate being integrally molded plastic. In U.S. Design Pat. No. 230,338-St. Andre et al, a similar molded plate is provided with a configuration having alternating open slots around a periphery. These patents do not disclose affixing any form of decorative edging, but rather provide a decorative integrally molded shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 412,604-Croggon discloses a cup having raised tabs for attachment of a sponge for wetting items using the sponge. This product of this patent is not useful as a convenient packing means for food products, especially cookies. Similarly, U.S. Design Pat. 166,940-Ambellan discloses a plywood bowl having cut edge configurations which are deformed to cause the cut plywood to assume an arch.
A decorative plate for cookies and the like is available from Lady Mary, Inc., and is known as a "party tray". This tray is characterized by a circular cardboard sheet with pleated ribbon sewn directly to the cardboard, the stitches passing through the cardboard and through the pleated ribbon. The pleated ribbon is flat notwithstanding the circular configuration of the ribbon, adjacent folds of the pleats thus diverging outwardly relative to the circular tray. The party tray is provided with a plastic cover sheet, concealing the stitching through the ribbon and cardboard plate.
The Lady Mary, Inc. plate, is relatively expensive to make as it and requires an extra sewing operation to that already required to stitch the pleating of the decorative strip. Stitching requires rather precise mechanical controls in order to feed the thread, tension the thread, etc. If these controls are not correct, the stitching can be loose or otherwise come undone. The stitching is effective with corrugated cardboard, but would not be possible, or may be unduly dangerous, with material not readily pierced with a sewing needle.
It is also possible to staple decorative edging around a planar member. This also can be a dangerous prodedure for operator, to planar material is not readily pierced. Furthermore, staples are dangerous in connection with food products because any staples which come loose could be inadvertently associated with the food product and eaten by a customer, with possible damage. Similarly, it would be possible to glue a decorative strip around the edge of a tray. Gluing is not preferred because the glue is a foreign substance that may not be appropriately used in close proximity with food. Odor exuded by the glue may be absorbed by the food product. Pieces of glue may come free of the planar member and/or decorative strip, and become associated with the food and eaten. For all these reasons, means apart from the integral structure of the plate and ribbon, have some drawbacks that could be improved.
The present invention mounts a pleated ribbon on a cardboard tray or the like using tabs which are preferably die cut and are raised from the tray in order to form a plurality of receptacles for the ribbon, angularly spaced around the circumference of the tray. The tray can be a circular plate and the tabs can be defined by substantially U-shaped die cuts, the distal end of the tabs being oriented either radially outwardly or radially inwardly to receive a pleated ribbon. The pleated ribbon is preferably squarely pleated, i.e., with parallel adjacent folds that, when placed in a circular configuration under the tabs, become flared. A protective sheet is preferably placed over the tray in the central area between the tabs, however, the tabs can themselves be decorative and need not be concealed. Moreover, the tabs form a slightly bowl-like configuration tending to keep the food products in place on the tray. The overall tray can also be covered with a protective sheet.
The invention concerns the packing platter and also a method and an apparatus for making it. The platter itself is a tray or similar planar member provided with receptacle tabs receiving the border strip, such as a pleated ribbon. The method includes the steps of cutting out the tray and forming the receptacle tabs, raising the tabs and mounting the decorative strip. An apparatus for making the packing platter includes means for registering the tray in place and movable members temporarily lifting the tabs for receipt of the strip. A contact block can be used to compress the platter and lock the ribbon in place. The packing platter as disclosed is less expensive and structurally improved over known packing receptacles for cookies and the like, for example the aforesaid Lady Mary, Inc. party tray.